


Нет и не будет

by WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Daydreaming, Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Vaginal Sex, WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Summary: Если Линда — река, а Аменадиэль — стальная стена, то Мэйз, конечно, торнадо.
Relationships: Amenadiel/Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts R-NC-17 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173791
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Нет и не будет

Мэйз злится. В последнее время она постоянно злится: оголенный нерв, бомба замедленного действия, и подносить спичку не надо — вспыхнет сама. А пока только тикает, стискивает зубы и тикает.

Ее подруга и ее любовник предали ее и начали встречаться.

«Бывший любовник», — ее внутренний голос звучит точь-в-точь как голос еще одного ее бывшего, на этот раз босса.

Она сама бросила Аменадиэля. Она не собирается возобновлять отношения. У них и отношений-то не было. Только секс. Чертовски хороший секс. От их траха ходила ходуном не только кровать, но и в номере этажом ниже раскачивалась люстра, а когда они перешли на заднее сидение автомобиля, то его стекла жалобно зазвенели, готовые лопнуть.

Секс — тоже своего рода драка, с более сильной разрядкой, а они с Аменадиэлем всегда были неплохими бойцами.

«Секс, но не отношения», — не унимается этот виртуальный Люцифер.

Отношений не было, факт. Она шпионила за врагом и совместила приятное с полезным. Все ради бывшего босса. А когда выяснилось, что босс ей не босс, а его враг совсем не враг, секс стал ненужным.

Но отчего ее так раздирает, отчего так звенит внутри и болит то, чего отродясь у демонов не водилось — душа?

Она никого не любила, да она не может любить, она не создана для этого. Она делит окружающих на две категории: тех, о ком нужно заботиться, и тех, кого можно пытать. И Аменадиэль ни в первую, ни во вторую категорию не входит.

Значит, дело в Линде. Она заботится о Линде, ей нравится Линда. Ей нравится сила Линды, так похожая на равнинную реку: безмятежная и неотвратимая во время наводнений.

«У тебя есть выбор. Простить. Забыть…»

— Отпустить? — огрызается Мэйз.

«Присоединиться».

Ну конечно, другое бывший босс не посоветует.

Мэйз представляет себя в постели Линды и Аменадиэля.

У Линды очень женственная фигура, округлые бедра, узкие плечи и шикарная грудь. Она невысокого роста и потому в одежде кажется немного в теле, но без одежды совсем другое дело: ничего лишнего. Она мягкая, ее приятно трогать, ее приятно обнимать и приятно спать на ее коленях или животе.

Аменадиэль полная противоположность — косая сажень в плечах, узкие бедра и всюду, куда ни глянь, одни сплошные стальные мышцы. Он мог бы поднять Линду на вытянутой руке и удерживать на ладони, даже не вспотев от усилий. И потому он очень нежен, когда прикасается к ней, будто осознает свою и ее силу и боится причинить ущерб.

Он никогда не был нежен с ней, с Мэйз.

Не считая этой кислой мысли, на них очень приятно смотреть. Они похожи на ожившую картину с изображением Марса и Венеры, где сила склоняется перед красотой, где поют бабочки и происходит прочая чепуха, которую так любят смертные.

Линда лежит на спине, ее льняные волосы в беспорядке разметаны по подушке, и Мэйз нравится пропускать их сквозь пальцы: необычное ощущение, ни с чем не сравнимое. Видимо, не для Линды, раз внимание той сосредоточено только на Аменадиэле. Ее руки, обвитые вокруг его шеи, притягивает Аменадиэля к себе, пока он полностью не накрывает Линду своим телом. Мэйз даже приходится отодвинуться от них, чтобы не мешать.

Когда Линда чуть приподнимается навстречу ему, Аменадиэль тут же подставляет ладонь под ее спину, осторожно поддерживая и приближая к себе с каждым толчком.

Мэйз остается только смотреть, как перекатываются мышцы на его животе, бедрах и предплечьях. Как его немаленький пенис входит между красноватыми половыми губами Линды, как его лобок трется об ее лобок, как они оба сладострастно стонут.

Не сказать что ей не нравится увиденное, но ей понравилось бы больше, если бы хоть немного внимания уделили и ей. И заметили, что Мэйз до сих пор одета.

Если самой о себе не позаботиться, никто не позаботится — это Мэйз усвоила еще в раннем детстве, в аду. Поэтому она, недолго думая, приспускает свои кожаные штаны. Слюнявить палец нет нужды, она уже течет как сука, готовая к спариванию со своей левой рукой. Несколько кругов указательным пальцем на клиторе, не больше полуминуты, ей хватает до разрядки, до небольшой и сладкой судороги — которая никогда не сравнится с оргазмом с Аменадиэлем — а Линда и Аменадиэль все в той же позе и никуда не спешат.

Если Линда — река, а Аменадиэль — стальная стена, то Мэйз, конечно, торнадо. И если река может течь вечно, а стена стоять вечно, то торнадо всегда конечен.

Воображение Мэйз буксует, и ей ничего не остается, как встать и уйти. Не приходится даже натягивать штаны, ведь в мыслях всегда можно одеться по щелчку пальца. Но даже в мыслях нельзя представить с ними счастливый конец для себя. Они никогда не включат ее в свои брачные игры. У них не будет счастливой семьи на троих. Мэйз знает, как вытянется лицо Линды, если она предложит той секс втроем, как на нем проступит безмятежное и неотвратимое «нет».

Так что Мэйз всего лишь бывшая любовница и старая подруга. Мейз всего лишь брошенный попутчик на обочине.

Да, пока ей не говорят «нет» и не исключают из отношений. Но зачем ждать когда исключат? Ведь нападение — лучшая защита.

И из полного штиля снова рождается торнадо и набирает свою силу. Торнадо по имени Мэйз.


End file.
